1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus including an input function by an acceleration sensor, a method for controlling the information processing apparatus, a program, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, information processing apparatuses having a touch panel and an acceleration sensor have been commoditized. The touch panel enables various operations capable of being changed according to the object. A specific instruction can be also input into the information processing apparatus by an operation for moving or vibrating a portable information device itself using the acceleration sensor, or an operation for lightly tapping an outer case (tapping operation).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-302808 discusses a digital camera in which a desired function can be set by a user's tapping operation tapping a housing surface of the digital camera with fingertips without operating a physical switch.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 06-004208 discusses a portable information apparatus detecting and analyzing movement and rotation applied to a main body of the portable information apparatus using an acceleration sensor, and interprets the movement and the rotation as a specific instruction.
The information processing apparatus preferably responds to a tapping operation of a smaller impact shock in order that everyone can easily utilize the tapping operation. On the other hand, when the information processing apparatus responds to the tapping operation of the small impact shock, the information processing apparatus may respond to impact shocks such as an operation for merely placing the information processing apparatus on a desk, and contact of the information processing apparatus with something in a bag, to cause a so-called false operation.